Tales of the Muffin Cart Guy
by Simple Yet Clever
Summary: An almost graduating university student, no money, not alot of options, and a pushy friend; mix that all together and what do you get? A part-time job as a "muffin cart guy" at a company, courtesy of your bud, the CEO's "2nd in command". Join Kristoff as he tries to survive the duties of a MCG, Anna, & working under the most intimidatingly perfect person you could meet.
1. A Palace Fit For It's Queen

**Okay, lemme get this ball rolling! So this'll be the first story I've put up that is solely under _Frozen_, considering my friend and I have another story in a crossover containing characters of _Frozen_, _Rise of The Guardians_, and others- but that isn't what's important.**

**Aaaanyway, so I've had this idea of writing an Elsa/Kristoff piece for like, ever, because I feel like there aren't enough and I find them pretty endearing. This story doesn't necessarily have a focused point (If you want more of a background, check the bottom) but it's just fun little chapters that string together.**** So, with that, I hope to any who decide to read this enjoy what's been written, and I thank any and all who decided to read it in general!**

**Disclaimer: I owe absolutely nothing pertaining _Frozen_, I pinky-promise. **

* * *

_A Palace Fit For It's Queen:_

The tall, stocky-built, blonde man stood in awe as he admired one of the tallest and intricately designed buildings in the city. The detail of the building was astonishing, he decided, seeing as it literally made his jaw drop.

The glass windows were so clear they could have been mistaken for crystal, or better yet, ice.

He let out a low whistle, his brown eyes wide in amazement, continuing to take in the grandiose architecture.

"It's flawless." He admitted in a low hush, although it was well heard.

"I know. I sometimes can't believe she designed it herself." The strawberry-blonde woman who stood next to him had a knowing grin on her face. She very much liked to show off her sister, he noted. "Well, are we going to go in, or what?" She questioned, finally snapping him out of the trance he was momentarily in.

"Huh? Oh, right, yeah." He fumbled as he began to pull himself together. "Yeah, let's go." With determination, he swiftly stepped inside, feeling the stark bitter-cold of the air-conditioned establishment in contrast to the hot summer heat wave that blazed outside. He was almost positive he saw street lamps melting.

"It'll be fun, Kristoff, I promise!" The gleeful teal-eyed woman assured the blonde man, better known as Kristoff.

"I know, Anna," He responded, following her as she weaved through the bustling crowd to reach the set of elevators.

Today was the first day of his temporary part-time job, at least until he finally graduated. Anna, a friend he recently met at the same college, was able to score him this position with ease- seeing as she was basically the right hand to the CEO of the company, who _also_ happened to be her older sister.

"Everyone loves the muffin cart guy," Anna began as the two were securely stationed in the elevator, ready to move all the way up to the top floor where the executive office sat. Anna wanted to introduce Kristoff to her successful sister before he began is shift. "But feel free to switch it up, you know- bagels, donuts, throw in some crumpets maybe? Oh- every once in a while you should bring up some chocolate to Elsa, she'll appreciate it, trust me. You'll probably want a secret stash for yours truly as well, hint-_hint_."

Elsa was her sister, older by only three years.

Kristoff didn't know a lot about Arendelle Industries newest executive. What he did know were the following:

1\. She designed the most spectacular building he ever had the honor of gazing upon

2\. She only just took over the company a year ago on her 21st birthday

3\. She was only 22 years of age

4\. She was Anna's older sister

5\. She liked chocolate- this being a fact he just recently learned, meaning four seconds ago.

Kristoff had known Anna for about as long as Elsa had begun to run the company on her own. They met at a local supermarket, down by the college they both attended.

The sudden ding brought Kristoff back to the present and out of his thoughts. The elevator doors opened to reveal magnificent double doors down a long elegant hall. Everything, again, as clear as frozen ice. He marveled at the beauty of it all, and began to question why he was so enraptured with all of it to begin with.

"Come on!" Anna ushered him along as she tugged at his arm.

He smirked and let her rush him down the hall.

Anna apparently had unwritten perks, everybody seemed to ignore anything she did since she was the sister of the industries queen, basically.

With excited might, Anna burst through the doors like she was entering her own home.

"Elsa!" She joyfully yelled, bounding into the room as she left Kristoff to tackle her sister who stood at the balcony sort of thing just outside her office, overlooking the busy city below.

"Anna- oof!" Elsa wasn't able to get another word out as her rambunctious sister embraced her.

Kristoff wasn't paying too much attention to the exchange and instead had taken it upon himself to survey the room.

There was a crystal chandelier handing in the middle of the office, very massive and extraordinary. The floor was just as exquisite as the walls, the colors continuing to change akin to that of the Northern Lights. Kristoff decided this place was an ice castle, there could be no other explanation or description for what it is. _"I Further more dub thee, Ice Palace- fortress of __not-solitude._" Kristoff mentally decided.

"Kristoff, meet my sister, Elsa!" Anna excitedly introduced, catching his attention.

He turned to greet the newly appointed woman, but immediately halted when his gaze landed on her.

She was poise and regal, her head held high with a strong sense of confidence. He felt chills just being exposed to her imposing presence. Her platinum blonde, almost snow white, hair was swept up expertly into a twisted modern bouffant sort of up-do. Her flawless pale porcelain skin glimmered in the room, bringing an evident contrast to her plum-colored lips and smokey eye-shadow.

She wore a simple teal quarter-sleeve chiffon blouse tucked into a neat, black, high-waist pencil skirt, with suede black pumps to match.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Bjorgman." Elsa spoke, her voice mirroring the smooth coolness encompassing the office.

Kristoff blinked, "Uh, yeah definitely, wait, I mean same for me- no wait, about meeting you, which is great if you didn't get that, I mean not that you _can't_, I'm sure you are perfectly capable, uh...I'm just going to stop talking." He fumbled, at a loss for words, and he could hear a snicker emitting from Anna. There was also a slight smirk playing off of Elsa's features. Kristoff couldn't comprehend why he was suddenly so intimidated by this woman, she was just Anna's sister...but then it clicked. It all made sense.

He firmly knew this had to be an "Ice Castle" now, because what basically made it one was it's Queen.

* * *

**I just want to reiterate that I hope you all enjoyed and care to see more updates soon...soon enough (considering there's school and I'm unfortunately lazy, soon enough could honestly mean anything) And thank you for putting up with it!**

_**Background:**_

**In case you wanted to know, this was a story idea that I figured seemed kinda cool, I'll give you the quick run-down; Elsa is CEO of Arendelle Industries, her sister Anna attends the University in the vicinity of the city studying culinary arts, Kristoff is a student at the same university studying...well, I'm still on the fence about that but I'll think of something clever I promise. Basically Anna convinces Elsa to give Kristoff a part time job working as the "muffin cart guy" who basically rounds the floors with a cart full of baked goods...and then, you know, eventually more plot will come out of that...someway, somehow.**


	2. First Day Woes

**So I'm shooting out a new chapter so quickly because:**

**A. I have loads of chapters on this story already**

**B. Today was a good day!**

**Anyway, I'm super siked about the views this has gotten so far (literally every one of them is appreciated, lemme tell you) and I want to especially thank **_Charmedbycharmed, EmWats999,_** and **_surfergirl15_** for either favoriting or keeping up with the story; THANKS SO MUCH! I hope to keep up with further shout-outs since I wanted to try that out on the other story on this account, but neither me or my co-writer took the responsibility of doing so. _But_, hopefully I can do it for this story since it's fresh! **

**So I hope to all who read enjoy! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from _Frozen_, unless you count the cardboard cutouts of Elsa and Anna in my room...TMI**

* * *

_First Day Woes:_

"Smooth moves, Casanova." Anna teasingly nudged Kristoff as they walked through the halls of a completely different floor, searching for the room where Kristoff would need to retrieve his cart for the purpose of rolling along some food items to the busy working individuals in the building.

Kristoff rolled his eyes at his freckled friend. "I don't know what you're talking about." He dismissed.

Anna only snorted, playfully jabbing his arm. "Yeah right!" She howled, grabbing the attention of near by employees. "_So awesome to meet, wait, I mean, no wait, wait a minute, no wait not supposed to say that, you're great, no wait__ I mean to meet you- please ignore the drool dripping from my mouth._" She tried to imitate, showcasing her best impression of Kristoff.

"Oh come on, that didn't happen." Kristoff pointed out, slightly irritated. "I was just nervous meeting the CEO and owner of the company. It's not everyday you get to introduce yourself to a successful billionaire."

"Um, you talk to one almost every day. He_llo_\- me!" Anna as in front of him, her hands gesturing at her face.

"That's different." He indicated as he pushed past her to continue looking for whatever room he was supposed to be looking for. _Maybe the break room?_ He contemplated.

He heard a heavy, annoyed sigh. "Fine._ Don't_ admit it, whatever." She was in front of him again, but not in the sense to stop him in his tracks, but to lead him down the hall. "Let's just get your cart, muffin man." Her jovial attitude had returned, and Kristoff visibly relaxed at the fact.

"Maybe it's in the nearest break room." He suggested.

"Nah, that's what they want you to think." She replied back, and he rolled his eyes. "I wonder if Elsa might know." She turned back to face him, a sly grin forming itself on her features. "Maybe you could go back up and ask her."

"How about we just keep looking." Kristoff recommended, "We could probably ask anyone down here."

"Way to sabotage the plan, Bjorgman." Anna complained.

At that, Kristoff quirked a brow. "What plan?" He questioned.

She beamed in a _I'm-hiding-something-from-you manner_. "Nothing." Was all she said as she gracefully turned the corner.

Kristoff decided to drop it, because knowing Anna he wouldn't get anywhere. Besides, she was probably just fooling around anyway. "Whatever." He muttered.

"Pick up the pace, Kristoff! I've got a lunch date with Hans in twenty-four minutes, exact!" She proclaimed through the hallway.

* * *

The assorted goods on the cart were tempting to steal. Kristoff had better self-control than that.

After finally finding where the carts and goods were located, Kristoff set off to start his new daily routine of going through all the floors until every last bit was gone, starting from the bottom all the way to the top.

"_Ayyyye_, it's the new muffin-cart guy!" A voice rang through the halls of the second floor. What sounded like a stampede was approaching a now wide-eyed Kristoff. For a second he swore he heard wildebeest hooves pounding towards him- Kristoff suddenly felt like Simba right before he was almost trampled, but there was no Mufasa to come and save him in this situation.

In seconds his cart was bombarded with employees, shoving each other to snag a muffin or bagel or whatever else was on the cart. There was a tip jar, if anyone bothered to pull out a dollar or what-have-you, but as the last of the items were viciously picked off, the tip jar was as empty as it was when he started the rounds.

"You're welcome." He muttered irritated under his breath as he pushed the cart towards the elevators. He'd need to go back and stock up now, because he still had a handful of other floors to go. He also needed to decide if he should demand money for these baked delicacies.

He shuddered at the thought of every floor being as wild and nuts as the second floor was. The first floor wasn't too bad, they were all the front desk guys and interns running around too busy to grab a cake ball anyway. If only every floor was as smooth sailing as that one had been.

"Word of advice, make your rounds after the lunch breaks, not before." A voice interrupted Kristoff's thoughts, and he finally noticed he wasn't alone in the elevator.

"Huh?" He looked over and almost had to do a double take.

What was Elsa doing in the elevator?

"That way you don't get a surge of hungry men and women bombarding your delivery cart." She calmly spoke, looking straight ahead, one arm tightly carrying a folder, and a designer bag slung on her other shoulder.

The elevator jolted at the stop, and the ding revealed that they were at the destination.

"If you'll excuse me, Mr. Bjorgman, I've got a client brunch to attend." She briskly maneuvered herself around the cart instead of waiting for Kristoff to move over slightly, and sauntered gracefully through the bustling crowd which seemed to make way just for her. The elevator doors closing were the only thing that cut off Kristoff's view.

* * *

**So that was the second chapter, hope y'all enjoyed the read. I want to sincerely thank to all those who did read. I'm not sure how I want to timeline my chapter updates, but they probably won't be this short of time span, I tend to like to space things out. Thank you again and farewell until next time!**


	3. It'll Become Routine Soon Enough

**Okaaaaaayyyyyy. So I'm onto the third chapter, just a tad longer than the last. Like I mentioned earlier, there's no real idea behind what's going on besides the characters work within an office building and that Kristoff and Elsa will be a thing within the tale- it's basically just a fun story that isn't supposed to be totally dramatic (If, you've read the other story on this account, you can find alot of drama there..._shameless promoting our other story lol_). Anyway, thank you to those who again have taken the time to read, and those who even went a step further to follow/favorite/review; shoutouts to guest name **_Haylee_**, **_Ri0ichi_**, and **_Dowy Sixst Haevens_ **for doing any of those listed previously.**

**Thank you all so much and I'd love to hear from more of you, so don't be shy and go ahead leave a review(good or bad, all is accepted) favorite or follow- everything is much appreciated I assure you!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything regaurding to _FROZEN_ of their characters, and all of that good stuff**

* * *

_It'll Become Routine Soon Enough:_

"Okay, you can do this." Kristoff whispered to himself, a pep-talk of sorts. "No more screwing up." He felt prepared and amped-up. He was ready this time. His first week was a little hectic, he'd admit that, but this week started a little better. Plus, this would practically be his last delivery of the day before he went through the floors to hand out left-overs, that is if there were anything left.

"Hello, Kristoff!" An enthusiastic voice came from the personal assistant desk. There sat a young, small, overly energetic man. A wide grin seemed permanent on his face, and he was waving excessively.

Kristoff gave him a smile and head nod. "Hey, Olaf." He greeted as he passed him up.

He approached the sophisticated looking doors, and briefly hesitated to look upon them, before taking a deep breath and entering through.

"You're daily quota of chocolates have arrived." He announced into the spacious room.

Elsa was seated at her desk, her head popping up from where she had been sorting through mounds of paperwork at the sound of his voice. A small, warm smile, began to grow on her face. She lifted from her seat with ease and strode over.

"Right on time, Mr. Bjorgman." She replied, delicately grabbing the personal tray of assorted chocolates Kristoff had ready for her. Anna had previously educated him on the treats she liked since she had been the one who occasionally brought them to her in the first place. Besides, Anna practically knew everything about Elsa- favorite chocolates especially.

"Well, I better go get rid of the rest of this." He gestured at the remaining amount of goodies that had failed to be chosen today. There wasn't much left, but he could easily get these goodies taken off his cart in no time.

"Hmm." She nodded in agreement, not saying much else.

Kristoff was trying to decide whether to say something else, or nothing at all. Another awkward minute as he shuffled.

"Uh, okay, good-bye, Miss Arendelle." He had taken note to refer to Elsa properly, seeing as she did the same with him. Elsa made Kristoff extremely nervous, being all important and what-have-you, he wanted to be sure he was as professional all the time- or, well, around Elsa at least.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. have a good evening, Mr. Bjorgman." She replied evenly toned back to him, her attention was quickly back to the enormous pile of papers on her mahogany desk. Oh, new desk, he observed. "Did you need something else?" She asked, knitted brows.

Kristoff widened his eyes and realized he had over stayed his welcome. "Oh, uh, no, I was just- nothing. Just leaving, sorry oof-" He suddenly backed into the open door as he was scrambling to get himself and his cart out of her office. "Oh, damn, sorry, I'll just. Okay, yeah, there's the door, I'm leaving." He clamped his mouth shut and finally was able to slip out the door, mentally berating himself for making such a scene.

Elsa sat with a small smile hidden behind her dainty, pale, manicured hand. Quiet giggles had escaped her lips as she witnessed Kristoff's flustering panic as he attempted to flee her office. She just shook her head before trying to get herself back to work.

* * *

..._The next day_...

"Wow this sandwich is heaven." Kristoff moaned. He was currently eating a turkey panini straight from the cafeteria that happened to be on the fourth floor. It was a big company, the lunch room on the fourth floor had been a last minute installment just before the whole building was opened for business.

It was around one o'clock in the afternoon, and although he didn't have strict work hours, he deemed this time his personal lunch break.

"Fancy meeting you here, Mr. Muffin Man." Anna cheerfully joked, slipping into the free seat across from him. She had a tray of her own, except hers was more of an unorthodox lunch; ice cream, chocolate truffles, and a bag of pretzels.

Kristoff rolled his eyes at her selection. "Look at you, eating a big girl's lunch." He sarcastically noted.

"Shut up." She quipped, sticking a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. "No one asked you."

"I thought you and Hans were at the museum." He mentioned before taking another urgent bite of his lunch. _Oh, god, seriously this is good_. He thought, thanking the lord someone had invented this divine sandwich.

She shrugged. "Yeah, well, he's just been really busy. He'll take me later this week, it's all good. So!" She began, popping open her pretzels ever so elegantly as a few flew out from the bag. "How are things with _Elsa_?" She wiggled her brows, smirking, before efficiently tossing mini-pretzels into her mouth, giving an audible crunch.

He snorted in response, taking a swift sip of his soda before beginning. "You're delusional."

Anna slammed her palms onto the table, jolting him a bit. "Kristoff Bjorgman you will _not_ lie to me. If you want to get anywhere with Elsa you are going to have to let me help you!"

Kristoff narrowed his eyes. "We are not having this conversation."

She leaned in, narrowing her eyes just as intimidating as his. "Oh _yes_ we _are_."

"Ooo, staring contest! I get winner!" I perky voice sounded, to which both Kristoff and Anna snapped their attention over. The next open seat, to the right of Anna and left of Kristoff, was now being occupied by Olaf- friend of both only recently. And by recently meaning only about three weeks ago.

"Oh, hey Olaf. Yeah, we weren't really having a staring contest." Anna admitted, before sharply turning her attention back to Kristoff in a threatening manner. "Just having a _polite_ conversation."

Olaf smiled, stabbing a fork at his salad. "About how nice the weather had been? Isn't it gorgeous outside, though I do need to start using stronger sunscreen, but other than my red peeling skin, nothing could be better!" He exclaimed, then taking a forkful of lettuce drenched in ranch to his mouth. "Mmm, tastes like nature."

"No, not about the weather, although you are right about that sun. Man, I'd be burned alive without some SPF 30." Anna whistled.

"Oh, so you're talking about that new bagel shop just down the street, right? Kristoff, you better pick up your bagel game or that shop'll run you out of town. No joke." Olaf stated, gulping down iced water.

Kristoff rolled his eyes, focusing more on his lunch as he let Anna and Olaf do all the conversing.

"Nah, not the bagel shop." She answered.

"The new movie coming out this week?" He continued to guess.

"Nope."

"The fruit fair?"

"Negative."

"Health care?"

"Nien."

"Kristoff being in love with Elsa?"

"Bingo!" Anna shouted, raising her hand for a high five to which Olaf rightfully proceeded with.

"What! That's not true!" Kristoff projected denied.

Olaf smirked, leaning over to Anna. "He is such a bad liar." Both laughed at the expense of Kristoff, who sat glaring at the pair.

"I am not, and I'm _not_ in love with her, what makes you think that? I don't understand you guys, honestly." He huffed, crossing his arms and forgetting about his meal.

"Oh _come on_, the way you look at her?" Olaf pointed out.

"Right! And the way you can't say _anything_ intelligible to her when she talks to you." Anna continued.

Olaf nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we'd be stupid not to notice."

"I'm not in love with her." Kristoff reiterated.

"I told you he's in denial." Anna said directly to Olaf.

Kristoff furrowed his brows. "Do you guys gossip about me?

Olaf and Anna both scoffed at the same time.

"If you ever picked up the phone when we called to Facetime, you'd _know_ these things." Anna revealed knowingly.

"Seriously, Kristoff, if you joined the conversation we wouldn't need to talk about you because we could talk with you." Olaf added, taking another stab at his salad. "You could at least respond to the GroupMe chats." Olaf muttered.

"Yeah, it wouldn't kill you to call at least once, dude." Anna made a point of reaching over to Olaf's tray to try some of his salad.

Kristoff, once again, rolled his eyes, angrily swiping his drink and taking an intentional bad mannered slurp. "I've got donuts to hand out, so if you'll excuse me." He got up with his tray while the other two smirked at him. "You two are insufferable." He muttered under his breath, shaking his head as he made his way to the trash cans to dispose of his garbage and stack the tray in the space provided on top.

He needed to speed-walk to the elevators now, the fifth floor still needed their daily due's and he needed to get through there before anyone could return from their lunches. _Way to beat the system, Kristoff_. He thought confidently to himself.

Pressing the up button, he stood as patient as possible, before the doors 'dinged' open not a moment later. Just as he was about to get on, a voice bellowed all across the floor.

"We'll call you tonight so we can talk about ways to win Elsa's heart, Kristoff! Have fun pushing around your bagel cart!" Kristoff cringed at Olaf's carried voice, and slowly turned to find both him and Anna making a scene at waving bye to him. The rest of the lunch room wore either shocked or amused expressions, all aimed towards him.

He faced palmed, groaning loudly, and then the elevator doors slowly closed before him as he continued to suffer the humiliation.

* * *

**Allow me to thank each one of you who took a moment to read this next chapter, and I do hope you all enjoyed reading this story so far! I can't remember whether I said I would try to get this story updated regularly...but I can promise that I'll try, but knowing me I'll most likely forget. Srsly, I can be _pretty_ dtizy at times...oh well!**


End file.
